The Husks of Time
'''The Husks of Time '''was the fourteenth episode of Series I of Blyth and third part of the ''Displaced ''story arc. Synopsis Plot The group is in disbelief of their friends disappearance. Othni tries to explain that they were sent back twenty-two years in the past but Welty is incredibly skeptical that anything like that would be plausible. The group decides to humor him though and follow him to his shack. When there Louis The Curator shows up with Mitch and Ergo. Louis hands Erwin a letter explaining the situation to him and what has happened. Erwin reads a letter from Danny and believes after reading it confirms Othni isn't lying. Though Othni and Louis are kind they claim they can't reveal too much information as it could threaten the flow of time-- they can only guide the group in the right direction. Frustrated that they can't give much information the group decides to look for clues. They first check the hotel as Danny informs them that Baldric may have left something for Welty-- however they discover nothing behind the mirror like Danny told them. Erwin speaks with the front desk and learns that the Mayor proposed a historical act that collects any artifacts left behind from miners during the mining boom. The group is suspicious of this but decides to check the post office and see if they left a lock box for them. Unsurprisingly, an elder banker Ruth is of little help and cannot find the account that they are looking for. The group goes to the Mayors office. The group is allowed to talk to the Mayor though Gurt (the guard) doesn't allow Ergo in with them. Ben feels bad and decides to stay in the hall with Ergo. The Mayor explains that they have a room of artifacts they can look through but doesn't recall a specific letter in a said room. The group feels uneasy about her throughout the conversation. Welty tells Erwin to stay and keep her talking while he and Mitch explore the Artifact room. Welty also tells Ben to try and find anything he can. Mitch and Welty notice a panel in the artifact room that Gurt seems to be guarding vigilantly. Ergo decides to follow the group and listen through the door. Through mystery means a sound calling for "Gurt" is heard. Gurt leaves the artifact room while Welty and Mitch push a bookcase in front of the door so they can investigate the panel which reveals a secret room with files indicating that a "Bearing Industries" has been covered up and a map leading to their old excavation site. Gurt goes to investigate his name being called and finds Ergo listening through the door. Ergo manages to trick him into to thinking he was picking up a piece of silver on the ground but Gurt still claims that it is "government property" and takes it a way. Erwin, trying to get as much information on the mayor as he can, notices Ben rappelling from outside the window. Gurt comes into the room and luckily doesn't notice Ben-- though he and the mayor are confused as to who called his name. Erwin leaves with Gurt to get Welty and Mitch from the archives. Welty, realizing that they are stuck in the room, start yelling "help" to try and con Gurt into thinking Mitch went mad and attacked him. Upon hearing the cries Gurt shoulder bashes the door down and tackles Mitch-- nearly killing him. Erwin defuses the situation by claiming Mitch is his dad. Gurt escorts the party out of the archives. Erwin decides to visit the library and see if Louis can give any more information. Louis explains that he doesn't want to go against Othni's wishes however the sudden return of his eyes (which were gouged out at the start of the day) suggest that time is somehow changing and that Danny and Baldric are doing things to change what has been previously "fixed." Louis explains that they had assumed that it was a fixed event that specific members of their party went back in time-- however they think that the only thing that was fixed is the dropping of the book to create the time warp, where as who goes back in time is something that isn't fixed. Erwin kind of follows, but still wishes Louis could tell him more. Louis explains that what they are doing is also effectively changing Baldric, Danny and Rosa's future-- therefore if he says too much it can effect them. Welty notices that Louis doesn't mention Wilton and the group goes silent for a moment. Erwin offers whiskey to Louis for his help and everyone drinks to mourn Wilton before continuing to the Sewers. The group was told by Louis that it would be in their best interest to hire an engineer, so they meet Russel. Russel is a new grad and is willing to go with them for a small amount of coin and the group argues for some time about whether or not they should look at other options. Ultimately they decide to hire Russel. As the group goes to enter the sewers Welty catches a glimpse of a stranger beneath the bridge-- however they disappear when the group goes to investigate. They eventually navigate to where Bearing Industries was only to find an old halfling in a barren room with arms protruding from the ceiling like stalactites. The Halfling holds a chain leash with four husk attached while muttering "Back again. Forth again. Back again." When he sees the group he smiles and start cackling when he pounces on Welty and starts stabbing him. Ergo notices that one of his weapons is the same as a tail from one of the beast who patrol Narvi. Erwin uses his enchanted Ring to blast the old halfling out of existence leaving behind nothing but a pile of ash. Ergo manages to dispatch a few Husk easily, catching them off guard and taking advantage of their sluggishness. Mitch tries to shoot targets with his crossbow, generally missing-- however he would accidentally hit other enemies and be just as proud. The group continues to investigate when they find a incrustation of a husk forming out of a wall pointing down a mine shaft. Russel is told to lead the way but fails to watch his step and falls 40 feet, landing and dying on another set of rails. As the group continues to descend Russel's bleeding out body falls again over 100 feet down into the depths of the mines. The group scattered with everyone trying to find the best way to descend. When everyone gets to the bottom Ben dictates that the group needs to buy some ropes. Everyone agrees and Welty uses all of his medical gear to heal everyone before the push forward with Mitch grabbing the drill off the engineers body. The exhausted party finds the door to "Lunahov 2." Stepping inside they begin to investigate the abandoned base that has been reclaimed by time. Welty manages to find a letter from Doctor Jenner, the towns doctor, who claims she was forced to perform surgery on someone whose brain was damaged by a bullet. Though she disagreed to the ethics of the surgery; she could not decline as it was at Mayor-- who threatened to take away her practice if she didn't comply. Welty reveals this as the group is looking through the morgue at various white containment tubes, when the group hears someone from the other room screaming "Danny! Danny shhhhhh! Danny!" over and over again. The group finds a man in a wheelchair with a blue crystal sticking out of his eye mumbling and screaming at them-- asking if they know where Danny is. He has a mannequin with a face drawn on wearing a tattered brown suit. The Mayor reveals that she is Elda Wise and holds the group at gunpoint. However Gerald Arrant who was formerly looking for Danny Diamond, interrupted and manages to use a hold spell on the Mayor. The group helps him put both Elda and the wheelchair individual in stasis pods. Gerald confirms he is just as confused about what happened 22 years ago as they are, confirming that he had just left a stasis pod. However after he started his mission to find Danny, he ended up receiving a letter from one of his companions in the past and was told to help this group instead. Erwin reveals that Danny gave him a letter as well. Gerald agrees to work with the group in any way he can. Erwin, Welty, Mitch, Ergo and Ben agree to rest for the night and try and figure out a plan the next day. Cast References Story Notes Continuity